Thomas Stands Up to Sir Topham Hatt
This is a scene from "Thomas and the Lady of Sodor" where Sir Topham Hatt yells at Thomas again, at this point, Thomas had had enough with being blamed for things he didn't do, and that he was stopping him from saving Lady from Diesel 10. So Thomas took a stand and yelled back at Sir Topham Hatt. Frankly, Edward and Percy were shocked. No engine had the bravery to stand up against Sir Topham Hatt. After all that, Thomas chuffed off to the scrap yard to rescue Lady. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady (mentioned) *Diesel 10 (mentioned) Script *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas! You have caused confusion and delay! You haven't listened to me all day! *Thomas: But sir, you got it all wrong. I have to rescue Lady. She's in terrible trouble with Diesel 10. She needs my help. She loves me. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, you cannot rescue Lady! She belong to the other railway! Magic engines do not exist! *Thomas: (grew anger and weshing his angry steam) FATT HATT!!!! I CAN RESCUE LADY!!! MAGIC ENGINES DO EXIST!!! (Sir Topham Hatt gasped in shocked, so are Edward and Percy) YOU DON'T BELONG TO MY RAILWAY!!! YOU ARE THE MEANEST MAN OF THE WHOLE WORLD!!!! IT'S PATHETIC!!!! IT'S STUPID!!!! AND I'M SICK OF YOU SAYING CAUSING CONFUSION AND DELAY!!!!!! YOU, FATTY!!!! YOU ARE CAUSING CONFUSION AND DELAY!!!! I AM A REALLY USEFUL ENGINE!!!! NO ONE CAN STAND UP AGAINST ME!!!! I CAN STAND FIRM AGAINST YOU!!!! I LOVE LADY THE MAGICAL ENGINE, BECAUSE SHE IS THE BEAUTIFUL MAGIC GIRL STEAM ENGINE!!!!! YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!! I AM THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!!! AND THIS IS MY RAILWAY, AND I AM THE FLAGSHIP ENGINE OF THIS RAILWAY!!! YOU ARE THE EQUAL TO EVERY OTHER ENGINES!!!! (Sir Topham Hatt is getting sader and wiser) YOU ARE THE INTRUDER!!!!! YOU DO NOT BELONG TO MY NORTH WESTERN RAILWAY!!!!!! LADY DOES NOT BELONG TO THE OTHER RAILWAY!!!!!! SHE BELONG TO MY RAILWAY!!!! (Sir Topham Hatt tearing up with a sadder) THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!! AT LEAST, LADY AND I ARE MATURE THAN YOU!!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE THE BIG, OVERSIZED FAT HUMAN!!!!! YOU ARE BANISHED FROM HERE, AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!!!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY ISLAND OF SODOR, FATTY!!!! (Sir Topham Hatt wailling, and Thomas angrily puffed away from and chuffed of to the scrapyard to rescue Lady) *Edward: Oh no! Thomas broke Sir Topham Hatt's heart! *Percy: He even hurt his fellings! *Sir Topham Hatt: (stops crying, but still drips a tear) Edward, Percy, this is all my fault. Thomas yells at me back. He doesn't want me anymore. *Edward and Percy: Why?? *Sir Topham Hatt: Because he called me fatty. I think today, it's time for me to leave Sodor. *Edward: What?! Please, Sir Topham Hatt, don't say that! *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sorry, Edward, but it's time for me to go to the other railway. *Percy: But, sir, your family will be sad if you leave the Sodor! *Sir Topham Hatt: No, Percy, they're coming with me. Please take me home. I'll have a word with my family, because Thomas yelled at me. *Edward and Percy: Yes, sir. We will miss you, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: I will miss you too. Category:DeviantART Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends